Chained with two perverts
by RookieWriter.SHO
Summary: Awesome. I'm tied to the best detctive of the world and the man who's probably the most wanted killer of all time. Yay for me. Damn them and all the shinigamis who likes apples. Also that damn blonde of Misa...and Matsuda...Ugh! This case is giving me a headache! At least I hope it doesn't give me a heart attack.
1. Damn horny killer!

**Author Note: Hello, my friends. I'm Rookie , once known as Shinobi Hikari Ookami but you can call me only Hikari. Here's the first chapter of ``Chained with two perverts´´, the new story starring Alex Kane. So review and enjoy or you'll be damned and written in the Death Note!**

That afternoon was the moment were my life changed drastically. I was only enjoying some nuggets on a fast food restaurant of Japan. I was pretty normal if you ask me; brown eyes, black hair, a bit short but the typical teenager which no one notices. Then tell me why I ended up in this situation?!

``If you don't get the money in an hour I'll blow up her head! ´´

Yeah, kidnapping the customers of a fast food restaurant equals quick money. As the guy held me with the gun pointing to my head I just stood there calmly. Meh, my life wasn't that important if I'm honest. I hadn't got a job, only basic studies, my family cared nothing about me…Hell, they didn't noticed yet that I'm in Japan and I have been here for two months. If he shoots me no one was going to notice me except the cleaners who are going to clean the mess.

``I'm crazy! Believe me I'll paint the wall red with her blood! ´´ He said trembling slightly.

``They already caught the idea, jackass.´´ I told him.

``Shut up! ´´ He said and pressed the cannon harder on my head.

``Okay, calm down! You'll get your money but first let the kids and the women get out! ´´The negotiator tried to reason with him

``Never, first give me the money! ´´

I huffed. It was going to be a long afternoon…The little whimpers of the persons inside the restaurant who were under the tables and counter where getting on my nerves. I tapped my foot impatiently.

``Why you don't just surrender already? ´´ I asked him.

``I told you to shut up! ´´

``Why don't you just die? ´´ I narrowed my eyes at him.

Suddenly he put a pained face and his grip on me and the gun were off. I took my chance and kicking the gun away and grabbing his arm I threw him on the ground. He clutched his chest in pain and convulsed till he finally stopped moving. My eyes widened and I walked up to him. By his eyes and the fact he wasn't breathing I could tell he was dead. (He died…from a heart attack?!) The people slowly got from under the tables looking at me in awe.

``She might be…Kira? ´´A teenager asked shaking slightly.

``K-Kira saved us! ´´Another one said looking at me with admiration.

``What?!´´ I asked.

I quickly understand the situation. Kira needed a name and a face to kill. He was already known from other minor kidnappings. So I knew his name and his face. I told him why he wouldn't die and a few seconds later he was resting in peace. I had a high possibility of being Kira and the police was about to enter. I had to run away, no one would believe me if I tried to explain myself! I looked at one of the glass of the windows and took a breath as I put my hoodie over my head.

``DAMN MY LIFE! ´´

**CRASH!**

Good, if I didn't look like a suspect now I truly did. I'm awesome. What I was doing now? Oh, yeah, running like the demon chased my soul as two police officers pursued me. I run trying to not crash with the people. I was losing them. I only had to cross to the other street and lose them in that park. I was so close that I could already taste the…!

**BANG!**

Well, fuck…A van just ran me over. I lied on the floor losing conscientiousness slowly. I touched my head and I flinched. I looked at my hand and saw it tainted with blood. I heard a few clicks of guns and someone talking. I couldn't see anything else because I fainted from blood loss.

``I hope someone caught the number of that van, hell…´´ I muttered as I stood up clutching my injured head when I woke up.

I noticed the bandages on it and the fact I was in a bed. But it wasn't the bed of a hospital; it was the bed of a prison. I groaned and put my hands on my face. I was doomed.

``Good morning Miss Kane.´´ I heard a distorted voice speaking to me.

``What's up? ´´ I said without emotion.

``You know why you are here? ´´

``Because I'm an idiot. I jumped out a window when I had all the tickets to be the most wanted criminal in the earth.´´

``Exactly. I have a few questions for you.´´

``Go ahead. Is not like I have important business to tend.´´ I said with a snort without humor.

``Very well. First one, did you know a boy called Angel Damon? ´´

My eyes shot up open and looked at the tiny red light of the camera.

``H-he was my brother…´´ I said.

``And he was killed by two thieves a year ago, I'm correct? ´´

I could simply nod. Talking about my brother was a touching subject for me. I really loved him even if we weren't truly blood related.

``Would you get revenge on the criminals who caused his death? ´´ the voice asked.

I was about to say heck yes, but then I thought again. If I said yes it could increase my possibilities of being Kira, but if I lied and he caught me I would be twice suspicious! What should I do? What should I say?

``I'm waiting for your response miss Kane.´´

``Are you L? ´´ I asked seriously and there was an awkward silence.

``Why would you think that? ´´

``Because no one has the power to take somebody out of the hospital if she has an important injure like me and put her in a jail without a previous order of a judge.´´ I said and tapped my forehead with my thumb. `` Also you ask questions that a normal detective would already know by only getting a bit of information about me. And why are you hiding your voice with an artifact? Those are too many precautions to hide you if Kira only needs a face and a name. You're settling me a trap so you can decide with my response if I'm Kira or not. Am I right, L? ´´ I said with a smirk.

Another minute of silence. That only answered my question with a yes. I let out a chuckle and leaned on the bed.

``I can guarantee you that I'm not Kira so don't worry! Even if you ask me I could help you catching that imbecile.´´ I said closing my eyes.

``You really think that I'm L? ´´

``You really think that I'm Kira? If I was truly that killer I would have killed the men who killed my brother first.´´

``That's why you're a nice suspect. Those men were killed by Kira.´´

I sat so quickly that I heard a crack coming from my back. I looked at the red dot of the camera with wide eyes. They're dead…I let out a huff and covered my eyes with my hand. My destiny was settled.

``Do you really want to catch Kira? ´´ He asked me and I nodded. ``Even if that means working day and night without rest and being in constant watch? ´´

``I don't care of what I have to do or how low I have to get. I don't mind suffer if that means clean up my honor. I'm not a criminal.´´ I said seriously.

That's all he needed. And here I was now: In a hotel room with police officers tied to the best detective of the world. I raised my hand and the chain tingled. I looked at him by the corner of my eye. He was weird as fuck. His hair challenged basic laws of physic, it's like he never blinked and he had signals of lack of sleep. He sat in a weird position and didn't wear shoes. But what most surprised me of him was that amount of sweets on the desk.

``Really, L? Is this absolutely necessary? ´´ I asked him pulling slightly at the chain united to his wrist.

``I told you to call me Ryuuzaki, Miss Kane.´´ He said without moving his eyes of the computer screen. ``Yes its necessary.´´

``And I told you to call me Alex, L.´´ I answered. ``Where I'm going to sleep if you aren't going to move from here? ´´

``I think that chair is comfy enough. Or else you can sleep on the floor if you prefer.´´

I jumped down ignoring the looks of the police officers that also helped with the investigation and curled up like a dog. I let out a yawn.

``Good night.´´

``I never said you could sleep now. You still have to read that documents so you can catch up with us.´´

I felt a hard pull that raised me up the floor and glared at the detective. I looked at the papers and then back at him. Knowing that the puppy eyes couldn't help me I sighed and sat again on the chair. Picking them up I began to scan through the lines. He's in Japan, probably a teenager…great…

``You have any suspects at the moment? ´´ I asked but before he spoke I interrupted him. ``Apart of me.´´

``Light Yagami has a high percent of possibilities.´´ He said and picked up a photo.

I grabbed it and my eyes widened after I let out a commentary that made me face palm later.

``Holy shit, he's hot! Emm…I said that out loud? ´´

``Yes.´´

``Damn it…´´

But I admit it. He was quite handsome, very formal…Okay, don't space out Alex. He could be a maniac killer so calm down. Even if he was sexy.

``So, he's our principal suspect? ´´

``Yes. We have put cameras and micros in his house to see any trace of suspicious acts.´´ He said and I looked up at the screen.

Yep, we were spying on him. I felt like watching a reality show or a stalker. I looked at L and sweat-dropped.

``Does the family know about it? ´´ I asked unsure thinking that it was illegal.

``Actually, no. Only I know about it. And believe me I don't like it at all.´´ A man with glasses said coming up to us.

``And you are? ´´ I asked.

``His father, Chief Yagami.´´

``Aahh…´´ I said very awkward. _(Okay so we're spying on his son and I said he was hot ten seconds ago. Today is not my day.)_``Oh, there's our superstar.´´ I said changing quickly the subject.

That's right; Light Yagami has entered his room ladies and gentlemen. He puts his bag on its place. Nice, but what does he have in his hands? Okay, it seems like a book… I was leaning a bit on my seat for the emotion. I almost fell from it when he unwrapped it and lied on his bed.

``AN EROTIC MAGAZINE?! WHAT THE HELL, DUDE?!´´

``I can't believe my son who's so serious would go and look at those shorts of magazines…´´ Chief Yagami said.

``That's normal for seventeen years old. But to me it seems as though he's using it as some kind of excuse. Like: I check if anyone has been in my room because I read dirty magazines.´´

``Ryuuzaki, don't tell me that you actually suspect my son?!´´

As they chat I look intently at the screen to not miss every detail. Not of the magazine, you perverted readers. I also think like L. He's reading a dirty magazine, okay but what's the point of do that without then…let's say it relieve yourself. It's a bit pointless if you ask me. Is like going to a slut and ask for a hug.

``Aghh, I've been tricked by the cover again…´´ Light said.

``Tch, that's the best act you can put? ´´ I snorted.

``You have something to share with us, Miss Kane? ´´ L asked.

``Alex.´´ I corrected him. ``And I think you're right. Probably he already knows you have put cameras in his room. I'm a teenager and believe me that if I have a magazine with girls in bikini the last thing I am is disappointed. If you know what I mean…´´

``Can you be more direct? ´´ Chief Yagami asked me a bit annoyed.

``That I would be horny as fuck and should be in the bathroom jerking myself off till I bleed after watching that chicks! Like that version better?! ´´ I asked sarcastically.

Chief Yagami looked at me mouth agape at my language along the rest of the team. I simply leaned on the chair and huffed.

``There, I said it! This will be an interesting enigma; is the first time I resolve a case of a damn horny killer! ´´


	2. Damn you Ryuuzaki!

**Author Note: Thank you everyone for following and favourite my fanfic. Salutes from Spain and remember that reviews, suggestions and critics are always welcome! And don't forget; the ones who doesn't leave reviews will be damned and wrote down in the Death Note!**

I began to open my eyes when I felt someone poking my sides. I let out a groan and curled up a bit more. That someone continued poking me and I huffed. I rose up my head between my arms and glared at L-oh, excuse me, Ryuuzaki… He looked down at me for a second and we stared at each other. After our little contest ended I let out a yawn as I got up from the cold floor. I cracked my sour neck and stretched my arms. Bloody hell I still felt weird.

``Good morning gentlemen! How is the investigation going on? ´´ I asked.

``I decided that all the cameras are being removed. No one has been doing suspicious things.´´

``Except reading dirty magazines…´´ I muttered. ``Percent of them being Kira? ´´

``Only five. Yours has decreased to two percent.´´ He said and did a small fist pump in the air in victory. ``But that doesn't mean I'm going to set you free. After all you said you're going to help with the investigation and now that you have seen my face I can't let you go like that.´´

``I expected that.´´ I sighed. ``So, what now? ´´

``We're going to take the exams to the university.´´ He said picking up one of the sugar cubes and putting it on the coffee.

``Ah, good, good…´´I said as I sat.

I needed a few seconds to get what he said. You can't blame me, the first of hours in the morning I'm not myself.

``What do you me mean by ``we´´?! I only have sixteen, I can't take the exams for university! ´´ I exclaimed.

``I'm not asking you to pass it. I'm ordering you to take it. I can't take my eyes of you in case you could escape.´´ He answered taking a sip.

I hit my face with the desk. The how I escaped of the police when they kidnapped that fast food restaurant is going to be a dark hole in my expedient. But you can't say no to the best detective of the world. So as Watari, the butler of L, drove us to the university I couldn't help but shook my head at him.

``Are you really going to take the exam like that? ´´ I asked gesturing at his clothes and his bare foot.

He didn't answer which I interpreted it like a yes. His silence was my affirmation. I sat beside him when the exam was about to begin. I looked at the papers in front of me like they were the plague. Finally after the clock marked the correct hour the teacher announced to begin. I flipped the first page and pick up my pen. I stopped dead in my tracks. I forgot to tell L a small detail…I have no idea of how to write in JAPANESE! I could understand the documents he gave me because they were in English but now I was utterly screwed!

``Damn it all…´´I muttered almost snapping the pen in half.

``You there! Number 162, sit properly.´´

Was he really sitting like that in this place?! I thought we were spying Light, who had him in front of us, so we had to be discrete. For a moment Light looked at L and their eyes locked. I probably didn't call his attention as I was looking down at the Japanese words. But when I glanced at him I could see he was looking at me also.

My eyes widened for a second as I saw recognition crossing his eyes. But why…? Of course! Kira could see the face of the one who kidnapped me in the TV because the news filmed it, so he also saw my face! And after I run away he could deduce the police captured me. So if he ties two and two together…He's going to discover that I work with L and that the weirdo I had sitting beside me was the detective himself! Aghhh…I'm getting a headache of thinking too much…

``So, how did you do the exam? ´´ L asked me once we were in the hotel.

``Ryuuzaki, I can't read or write Japanese…I only speak it.´´ I confessed him.

``…What a pity…´´ Was the unique thing he said and I got a depressing aura around me. ``Anyways, I changed your exam so you had enough mark to get in. Advantages of being me.´´

``That isn't cheating? ´´ I narrowed my eyes at him.

He only grabbed the fork, between his thumb and his index like always, to take a piece of cake. As I said before his silence was my affirmation. So we entered the university. My mum and dad must be so proud…note the sarcasm. I sat in one of the front lines of the front. It seems that Light Yagami and Ryuuzaki were the ones who got the top marks so they had to say the speech.

``And also Ryuuga Hideki.´´

Ryuuga Hideki? Wasn't that the name of the actor of that soap opera? Meh, like I care. At least for once in his life he was wearing shoes! Old shoes, but he was wearing them. The contrast between them made me let me out a tiny laugh. As Light went serious and formal L looked so scruffy that was ridiculous. And the fact that L walked crouched down was making it all funnier. As Light began to say his speech I only got bored and bored…But when Ryuuzaki repeated the speech I smiled. I knew beforehand that the piece of paper he was holding was totally in blank. He was truly a genius. I clapped when he finished. They both sat in the line but they were a bit far away to me to listen the exact words that L was saying. But I heard something that made me froze.

**``I'm L.´´**

Why he was telling him that? What was he thinking? Why is he revealing himself? Most of all, why he didn't tell me he was doing this? Too many questions…I decided to calm down and take a breath. I put my hoodie on and leaned on my seat. I had the feeling that this case was going to make me get hurt…After the ceremony ended L got up and made me signals to follow him. We exited the building and went outside were Watari was waiting us with the limousine. Yeah, we were that discrete…

``Yagami-kun.´´ He called and I froze once more_. (Do you want to get killed, damn it?!)_ ``Thanks for today.´´

``No, thanks to you.´´ Light answered from behind me. ``Umm, if I may ask, who's that girl with you? ´´ _(I'm so doomed…)_

``She's my American cousin…´´ _(Don't revel my name!)`` _Alex, came to say hello.´´ _(Damn you!)_

``H-hi…´´I said turning slightly.

``Excuse her, she's a bit shy with new people.´´ L said casually.

``It's a pleasure to meet you Alex. But you two are a bit different to be cousins, no? ´´ He said shaking my hand with a smile, probably fake.

``I'm adopted.´´ I answered and that was enough.

``I think I saw you in the news…Weren't you kidnapped? ´´ He asked with fake concern.

``Yes, I was. But thanks to the great Kira I came out alive. I owe him my life, really.´´ I said with a sigh.

``Oh, I see…´´ He trailed off.

``Well, we should be going. I don't want to get late. It was a pleasure to meet you Yagami-san. Let's go, cousin! ´´ I said pulling at his arm.

Once we got in the car, shut the doors and turned it on. I finally let out what I was containing.

``**DO YOU WANT US TO DIE YOUNG?!** If he ends up being Kira and he manages to kill us, I'll make your eternal life a living hell! ´´

``We are protected, don't worry Alex. I didn't give you your full name and if he tries to kill me two things would happen.´´ He said and raised his fingers. ``If my true name is Ryuuga Hideki and kills me he's going to be the culprit but if it's not my name and he tries to kill me anyways the one who's going to die is going to be the actor and not me. We have him cornered.´´ He said with a strange smile.

I relaxed in the seat with a deep breath. I'll survive!

``You scared me there…But it's incredible how you're risking your life to catch him. That's an admirable act.´´ I said smiling.

``Thank you.´´

Once we got in the hotel one more time Matsuda came up to me.

``Congratulations to get in the university, Alex.´´ He said friendly patting my back.

``Matsuda, L made me pass the test with cheating. And I'm not going to attend it.´´ I said with a sweat-drop.

``Oh? Ah, of course, of course! I forgot about it! ´´ He said with a nervous laugh.

And this guy is a police member? Before I reacted I felt iron surround my wrist. I looked at L with a small pout.

``Oh, come on! I didn't try to escape when I wasn't wearing this, can't you let me go?´´ I asked.

``I'm sorry, but no.´´

I glared at him and sat down with a smirk. That way he isn't going to move unless I also collaborate. He looked at me and bit his nail. I just grinned with my eyes closed when I felt a hard pull. I was being officially dragged on the floor by Ryuuzaki. He finally went to his chair and sat down as I just lied on the floor. Or else he was very strong or I needed to get some weight.

``Watari, bring me some coffee please.´´

``Damn you Ryuuzaki…´´ I muttered from the ground.

``Do you want something? ´´

``….A glass of milk will be fine, thanks…´´

**Author Note: Thank you all once more. This chapter is a gift because we're beginning with the story and I'm in good mood. I usually upload every two, three or four days, depends on my time.**

**Da Amazing Po-Po-Pony: Thank you for your review. But Alex isn't truly a genius. She can be very smart in some situations but never in her life to the level of L or Light and she's a bit impulsive. But belive me that she is not a Mary Sue. *Shudders at the word* Again thanks for review me and don't worry that I'll try to do my best.**

**Brisingr13: Still with the -san thing...And belive me that Alex isn't going to die, yet...And I belive me that I gave you a gift with Angel on the Soul Eater fanfic because he wasn't even planned and lived more than I thought. Also thanks for the gifts, Alex is now climbing on the walls like the Exorcist girl. It may take a while to pull her down.**


	3. Damn you again!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned and written in the Death Note!**

My name is Alex Kane. For being in them wrong place at the wrong time and doing the wrong action I got myself into one of the most dangerous criminal cases of all time. If don't act correctly I will move into a basement five feet underground without windows. Right now I'm risking my life in a very important task…

**WHAM!**

``OUCH! Good shot, Ryuuga…´´ I muttered clutching my head on the ground.

Yeah, I'm picking the balls in a tennis match. First shot and I'm already injured. Damn my bad luck…So the situation is that L, best detective of the world and champion at tennis, is having a friendly tennis match with Light, first candidate of being Kira and top student. Average situation in a normal day, right? Soon the other students came to watch the epic match. Since the first shot I got hit I moved to the other side of the campground behind L. C'mon it's impossible that he loses…

``I-I can't even see where the ball is…´´ I muttered leaning on the metallic fence with sweat running my forehead. ``Please, win the set…´´

**WHAM!**

``Game and Set! One by Light Yagami! Six games aboard! ´´

The people cheered loudly as I lied in the ground fulminated. Light crouched down next to me and moved me slightly.

``Alex, are you okay? ´´ Light asked me worried.

``Epic tennis match…terrible hit…´´I muttered. ``Welcome to Jackass...´´

``I think she's not too well.´´ L commented casually.

``I'm fine…´´ I said as I got up feeling dizzy. ``Damn it, Yagami, what do you eat to hit that hard?!´´ I said rubbing the bump forming on my forehead.

``Oh? She's better that at first thought. If she still can curse then she's fine.´´ L said.

Light tend his hand and helped me to stand up. It was like when the van hit me. I was so dizzy that I almost stumble backwards but they grabbed my arms to help me get steady.

``Thanks, I think I can walk…´´Only one step and I was again in the ground. ``Damn it…´´

I was that bad lucky. After the match L had planned to make Light a small interview about the Kira case, to see if he was able to join. That way we had him controlled and more help if he wasn't Kira. Light took us to a café where we had the perfect ambient. Intimate and no one could hear us or see us. Because once again he sat in that weird way!

``If I sit like this is because I can´t. If I sit normal my deducting skills are decreased a forty percent…´´He explained after Light pointed out that detail.

He wasn't joking…he was death serious. This guy is awesome. As both of them ordered coffee I ordered a glass of milk. L decided that he didn't want me in a sugar rush or something so he forbid me for taking it…Ryuuzaki showed Light the three notes that once showed me. They were written by criminals under the control of Kira before they died.

``Ah, that notes…I even tried to read them backwards to find some sense but it didn't help me. Only one thing has sense if you read it backwards.´´ I said as I took a sip.

``What does have sense? ´´ Light asked me suspicious because I was smirking behind the glass.

``Your last name.´´

He put a strange face. I encouraged him to try it. He thought for a second. L had already a small smile. Then he glared at me as I snickered.

``Sucks to be you, Light ``I'm a gay´´…And I'm only joking don't get angry.´´ I told him with a laugh.

Light shook his head and looked at the messages. He could only get the message of ``L, did you know? Shinigami like apples.´´ Well, good for them…But then L pulled out a fake note. I looked at him strangely. Then I thought for a second; only Kira would know if it was fake and that there were only three notes. Good plan, without doubt. But finally L had decided he was able to get inside our team. Suddenly their mobile phones rung at the same time. They answered and I raised an eyebrow.

``Light, is your…´´L was about to say.

``My father…he had a heart attack! ´´ He shuttered.

``WHAT?!´´ I exclaimed. ``Let's hurry! ´´

We immediately called Watari who drove us to the hospital. I could see the concern of Light in his eyes and I sighed. Maybe he wasn't Kira and L was wrong. Kira was a heartless killer but right now Light was showing us the contrary. He truly cared of her father; I could see he wasn't faking in his eyes.

``Phew! I thought it was you know who! It was only stress…´´I sighed relieved leaning on the chair glad that Chief Yagami was fine.

``Yeah. To be honest I thought it was Kira when I first collapsed but I'll be all right. It seems I have been pushing myself too hard lately.´´

``You have to be careful with that so you don't give us more of this scares.´´ I scolded him.

``Indeed. The majority cause of the stress must be because your son is suspicious of being Kira.´´

``You told my father that?!´´

``Yes. I told him everything. It's true that he even knows I'm L.´´ Ryuuzaki told him.

``We refer him as Ryuuzaki in the headquarters to protect his identity.´´ I explained to Light.

``But wait. What do you have to do with all this? ´´ Light asked me.

``Let's say that you're not the unique one who's suspicious.´´ I sighed.

They proceeded to explain Light how they send agents to follow people connected to the police and that he became suspect since that an agent that died was following him. Poor guy…

``Ryuuga, I want to join the investigation. My father has erased all the doubts I had about your identity. Also I want to catch Kira to proof that I'm not him.´´

I couldn't help but smile. Exactly the same reason I said. To proof we're not him. Maybe this guy isn't as bad as at first thought.

``Light, listen to me. Kira is pure evil, we can all agree with that. But recently I've been thinking about this situation in a different way. What is truly evil is the power to kill people and any person who can posses this power is. No matter how you use it, no true happiness can be obtained with killing other people.´´

My eyes widened at his words. My brain thought for a second and a weird yet logical idea came up: Maybe Kira wasn't evil…maybe he was corrupted, poisoned by a power that somehow got. It could have been anyone, it depends on who landed. If it got in the hands of a good person he could have tried to limit himself to killing only criminals like Kira, but the power can make you change. But what if it landed in the hands of an evil person? A lot of innocent people could have died too. (_What if that power got in my hands? What would have I done then?)_

``Excuse me. The time of visits ended ten minutes ago.´´ A nurse came to us.

We had to go back so as Light and L talked about other things I got inside the car on the backseat.

``We don't have to destroy Kira…We have to destroy its power and free whoever is cursed by that mysterious power.´´ I muttered clenching my fists.

Once Light and L said their goodbyes after talking about the same subject of ``I'm not Kira and I'm going to prove it to you´´ the car was turned and we headed back. I looked through my window still thinking about what would have happened if I was Kira.

``Uh? This time you don't complain? ´´ Ryuuzaki asked.

I put a confused face and then noticed he had put the chain around my wrist again. I simply sighed and looked out the window.

``You have been acting a bit weird since Yagami-san got that heart attack. Is something wrong? ´´ He asked me.

``I'm only thinking, even if it's not usual of me to think seriously.´´ I said with a small snicker.

``That's more like you.´´

``What? ´´ I asked.

``You always go with your positive side even in bad situations. Even if you're risking your life at every second you're living now, you still act casual with everyone, have time to tell a small joke…´´ He counted and I nodded understanding. ``How can you be like that? ´´

``You have the time and the patience to listen to my story? ´´

``If that means to get more information about you then you can begin.´´ He answered.

``When I was little my dad was always working, my mum divorced from him and I never see her and I only saw him at night once or twice. So I was alone. And my neighborhood wasn't the best so I was always worried, almost paranoid about thieves, cars... But then my brother Angel and his gang thought me a very important lesson: No matter how hard you slam at falling from the skate, if a friend filmed it you can laugh about it later.´´ I chuckled.

``And I suppose you fell from it a few times.´´ He deduced amused.

``You fall from it till you learn. And once you learn and don't fall anymore others will be falling after you so you can still laugh. That's how I learned about not worry about things. But this Kira case is making me very confused…´´

``And how you can risk your life when you have almost all your life ahead of you? ´´

``I don't have anything to lose. My brother is gone, my parents practically don't care…even my plan B failed me.´´ I sighed sadly.

``Plan B? ´´

``In the gang of my brother was a Japanese guy, Takeshi. He was really nice with me and he thought me Japanese because we spoke a lot, that's why I can talk and don't write or read it, so when my brother died he offered me the house he had here to live. Then he also died by a train accident along who knows how many people…I'm beginning to think that everyone who gets close to me dies, damn it…´´I growled.

``Then stay away from me the farthest away, please.´´

``Uh? Who could have said that you would joke, Ryuuzaki? ´´ I laughed. ``And if you aren't joking…damn you again.´´

**Author Note: Remember that questions and suggestions are always welcomed, you can check out my stories and future ones in my profile.**

**ScytheGirlKana: ¬¬* Really? You're grounded and you're reading this during classes where you could get grounded twice? Then my story must be awesome :3 Don't worry, if you read this and you enjoy it I won't mind.**

**Brisingr13: Don't worry I pulled her down with the help of a broom and a monk. She'll be fine, more less. But don't worry, I won't kill Angel in all the stories...he'll live in two or three...only that. It's a gift.**


End file.
